Commercial Break
by pinkettes
Summary: Kehidupan karakter Boboiboy yang /lagi-lagi/ dijadikan paordy iklan. [Warn: OOC, Humor garing, Parody yang begitulah, No-pairing, Silahkan baca semua!]


Jujur aja aku kaget ceritaku lumayan banyak yang suka XD meski reviewnya belum menuhin target aku sih... (Emang targetmu berapa?!)

Bisa dibilang ini sekuel(?) Eh nggak juga sih. Mungkin disini gak ada shounen-ai. Netral lah ini fict, pengen tau aja gitu ada gak yang suka kalau aku bikin fict netral gini. Juga, disini ada beberapa yang bikin para elementals gak sodaraan. Yahh.. Begitulah... Maafkan juga kalau ke-absurd-an iklan yang ini bikin kalian kurang suka.

Note: makasih banyak buat reader yang pen-name nya **CumaOrgNongol** Karena kamu udah ngasih saran buat lanjutan fict ini.

 **Also special thanks for:** ZAZVARZ, febri22, AliciaSweetz, Ranifk, Fajrin, HotaruNozomi, aries queenzha, Yuktry the Fantasy Girl, dillaa oktariani, Maleslogin-san, adillah nibrosgp, ZDN, Guest, DesyNAP, tingdaelin, Charllotte-chan, Lampion Malam, HealiceAdelia23, K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H, putri cantika 77377, Aruu-kun, rin chan, Leila Zen, CumaOrgNongol, Who's Care, Oranyellow-chan, MegumiTwister, NurHalimah, Cireng HD, edogawa boboiboy, Guest, natsuka kagami, Guest, Moccachin, Tazkya and Dissa Chavalliana. Yang udah bersedia review fict Iklan pertama! ^^

Maap udah buat kalian jatuh dari kasur sendiri(loh?)  
Tapi Author gak janji ini bakal lebih lucu dari iklan pertama :3

Yoo, langsung aja mulai~!

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta studios.**

 **Warning: OOC, Non-relatedAU, Humor plus parody gagal, garing, gaje, taipo, gak kuat silahkan close. As always, don't like? Don't read~!**

 **Semua iklan dan lawakannya disini milik produsernya masing-masing(?) XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu siang, Halilintar sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar daerah perkomplekan rumahnya. Niatnya sih ingin membuat long dress. Kenapa? Ya karena pengen aja gitu. Siapa tau dia bisa nari balet sama itu long dress di rumah nanti.

Abaikan.

Yes. Ketemu. Halilintar mukanya langsung cerah, dan dengan cepat ia segera masuk tempat laundry pakaian itu.

"Selamat datang..," sambut lelaki yang menjadi abang-abang laundry disini. Sebut saja Taufan.

"Iya. Mas, saya mau bikin long dress dong," cowok bertopi merah-hitam ini langsung minta orderannya tanpa basa-basi.

Si abang ngangguk-ngangguk, kemudian dari tempat menjahitnya kini pergi ke tempat bahan-bahan baju.

"Oke. Mau buat apaan ya bang? Pacarnya?" tanya si mas laundry basa-basi.

"Eh.. Nggak lah. Saya jomblo, lagian saya suka aja sama baju long dress gitu. Lagi tenar kan," jawab Halilintar, dengan segala ke-ooc-an yang tidak dimilikinya.

Abang Taufan sweatdrop, kemudian segera mbatin _, 'Ya elah. Dapet kostumer gaje lagi, nih..,'_ batinnya menjerit. Selama dia jadi abang laundry disini, dia selalu aja dapet pelanggan gaje.

Padahal kan dia kira yang satu ini normal. Gayanya keren sih.

"Yaudah, ketat gak?" tanya Taufan, mulai membuat desain long dress untuk Halilintar.

"Hah?" Halilintar melongo, kagak ngerti.

"Ketat apa longgar?" Taufan kini melihat ke wajah Halilintar, yang masih melongo gagal paham.

"Maksudnya?" lagi-lagi ini anak belum ngerti.

"Mau ketaaaaaat apa longgaaaar?!" Taufan mulai emosi, kini ia menjelaskan sambil merapatkan tangannya ketika ngomong ketat dan merentangkan tangan ketika ngomong longgar.

Halilintar tertawa singkat, "Haha, mana saya tau, dipake juga belum."

 **Bum!**

Bagai kena siraman hujan halilintar, Taufan sungguh tidak kuat dengan kostumer ini. Kini ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ih kzl! Kzl! KZL!"

"Mentok? Break dulu, makan _Ket Kot_!" Halilintar malah mempromosikan coklat berbentuk kotak dan makin membuat Taufan frustasi. Kini Taufan menjedukkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja jahitnya.

Entah apa efek samping atas perlakuan Taufan barusan, yang jelas sehabis itu _Taufan's laundry_ tutup selama seminggu.

* * *

Kini Gopal sedang galau, menatapi handphone miliknya. Boboiboy, yang diakuinya sebagai sahabat sejatinya menghampiri pemuda keturunan India ini.

"Gopal, kenapa?"

"Tolonglah aku Boboiboy! Aku ragu nih sama pacarku! Apalagi dia banyak yg naksir!"

Krik. Krik. Boboiboy diem, oh iya juga ya. Gopal kan baru saja pacaran sama temen sekolahnya yang Boboiboy lupa namanya. Mau aja ya sama Gopal.

"Yaudah kamu tanya saja kalau ragu sama dia, alesan kenapa dia mau sama kamu," saran Boboiboy, makin ngebuat Gopal frustasi.

"Alah... Jahat lah kamu Boboiboy. Kamu bilang gitu kayak aku gak ada kelebihan aja..," ratapnya.

Boboiboy garuk-garuk kepala, kemudian tertawa nervous. "M-maaf kalau kamu mikir gitu..."

"Nih lihat! Aku bingung harus bales _BBM_ dia gimana lagi!" Gopal menunjukkan ponselnya ke Boboiboy, kemudian Boboiboy mikir.

"Yaudah, coba kamu tanya aja dengan jujur."

Masih saran yang tadi.

Tapi ujung-ujungnya Gopal setuju.

"Kirim aja _'Sayang, aku boleh nanya gak?'_ Gitu," Boboiboy kembali mengulang sarannya.

Dan sudah beberapa menit kemudian, Gopal makin frustasi. Jawaban ceweknya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Mau tau isi pesannya?

 **[ Gopal : Beybeehh, aku boleh nanya gak ke kamu?**

 **Cewek : Nanya apa?**

 **Gopal : Kan banyak tuh cowok yang deketin kamu.**

 **Cewek : Iya?**

 **Gopal : Kenapa milih aku?**

 **Cewek : Soalnya kamu beda dari yang lain.**

 **Gopal : Wah, serius? :***

 **Cewek : Iya beda. Kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu. ]**

Kok? Kayak iklan yang baru itu ya?

"Putusin Gopal," perintah Boboiboy setelah membaca itu. "Gak serius dia."

Dan akhirnya hal ini ngebuat Gopal gak makan seharian.

* * *

Ying dan Yaya baru aja keluar dari konser, rasanya enak banget abis ngeliat idola mereka.

"Seru ya konsernya!" ucap Yaya kepada Ying.

"Iya!" disetujui oleh gadis cina ini.

Kemudian Yaya berhenti. Hendak membeli minum, soalnya dia capek habis teriak-teriakan sejak tadi.

Oh ya. Perlu diketahui nama idola mereka berdua itu Api Sandoro.

"Ying, mau minum _Aqu-ah_ gak?" tawar Yaya, sambil memberinya botoh bertulisan merek _'Aqu-ah'_ itu.

"Eh.. Nggak deh, nanti aja," jawab Ying.

Yaya mengangguk. Kemudian membeli botol air itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ditengah perjalanan, Ying kesenengan ketika melihat idola dia ada di depan mata. Api yang disana, lagi madep belakang terus badannya ketutupan sesuatu. Tapi bajunya sama kayak pas dia konser tadi.

Ying langsung berlari ke arahnya, "Api, selfie bareng dong!" Ying udah bergaya layaknya orang selfie beneran. Tapi yang ia tidak duga, di depannya ada Yaya yang lagi kesenengan selfie sama idola mereka. Api Sandoro.

 _Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!_

Lalu... Siapakah orang di sebelah Ying sekarang?

Ketika Ying menengok, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Gopal ―teman sekelasnya― yang memakai baju ala Api, topi diangkat juga. Pakai kacamata pula. Persis lah kayak Api tadi. Badannya rada ketutup sama sesuatu jadi gak kelihatan gendutnya. Ketika Gopal melihat Ying yang salah orang, dia membuka kacamatanya dan berucap dengan absurdnya.

"Saya, Gopal Sandoro."

Ting!

 **[ Kurang minum dapat menghilangkan konsentrasi dan fokus. ]**

Kemudian terlihat wajah Ying yang cengok. "Ada _Aqu-ah_?"

 _Neng neng neng neng neng neng~_

Soundtrack gaje muncul.

* * *

 _Whoook~ whoook~_

Suara elang gagal terdengar di pulau tak berpenghuni. Pulau ini tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali ketiga pemuda yang sedang poncang-pancing di tepi pantai.

Mereka kelaparan, lelah dan lesu. Sungguh, kenapa bisa mereka terdampar disini?

Sebut saja mereka bertiga itu Gempa, Air dan Fang. Eh tapi bukan gempa yang ngebuat bumi goyang dumang, ya.

"Aduhh hauuss~" keluh Gempa sambil memegang tenggorokkannya yang sangat kering. Mereka sudah tiga hari terdampar disini.

Pemuda ganteng berkaca mata mengangguk, kemudian doi nunjuk ke laut didepan mereka. "Meski di sana ada banyak air, tapi kita gak bisa minum itu, syedih." ucapnya ngalay.

Yang namanya disebut―Air―cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala, "Berdoa aja supaya kita bisa dapet keajaiban."

Dan doa mereka dikabulkan!

Ada lampu ajaib berbentuk lampu tempat Jin beranung disana, Air yang ngeliat itu dengan otaknya yang sering nonton _Disney princess_ , langsung mengusapnya.

"Alah, palingan cuma lampu biasa. Jangan ngarep kau, Air," kata Fang sewot. Air mengabaikannya.

Tapi, keajaiban muncul. Asap keluar dari lampu gaje tersebut dan keluarlah Jin berkulit hijau, bekepala kotak. Ketiga pemuda ini kemudian menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Woi! Ini Jin apa Alien?!" protes Fang kembali.

Air mengangguk, "Gak kayak Jin, malah kayak Alien di serial _Boboiboy_ yang kalah terus tuh. Siapa sih namanya?" tanya Air, sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi _out of character_.

Gempa yang paling waras di sana memutar kedua bola matanya. Dan tentu saja, Jin itu protes.

"Buset dah ini anak... Mau gue tolongin juga," kata Jin tersebut, dengan nada jengkel tentunya.

"Hah? Bagaimana lu bisa nolong kita? Nanti ada juga sihir lu _fail_ lagi!" sewot pemuda ungu kembali, si Fang.

Si Jin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Hah.. Baiklah. Aku mah apa atuh. Cuma jin yang berusaha baik tapi malah diremehkan."

Seketika tiga pemuda ini kembali cengok atas ke alay-an sang Jin.

"Yaudah. Maaf bang Jin, nama kamu siapa memangnya?" tanya Gempa, sesopan mungkin.

"Adu du," jawabnya.

"Tuh kan! Namanya aja kayak alien yang di film _Boboiboy_!" seru Air, nunjuk-nunjuk si Adu du. Bener-bener ngerusak _imej_ dia.

Fang ngangguk-ngangguk setuju, mulai antusias. "Bener tuh! Kan dia bego banget ya! Masa sama Boboiboy aja kalah!"

Sang jin yang mukanya hijau, berubah jadi merah. Geram. Kezel.

"SHUT UP!" gertaknya. Membuat kedua bocah yang mendadak ooc itu bungkam seketika.

"Hah? Shut up? Apaan tuh artinya?" kata Fang dengan wajah mupeng.

Kembali si Jin mengatur nafasnya agar sabar, "Bodo ah. Aku disini cuma mau bilang, aku beri kalian tiga permintaan!" katanya kemudian melihat kearah mereka bertiga.

Ketiga cowok ini mukanya yang tadi kusut, mendadak seger.

"HAH SERIUSSS?!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan dijawab anggukan oleh si Jin.

"Kalau gitu, aku mau pulang lah!" ucap Gempa dengan wajah bahagia.

Kemudian si Jin mengangguk ngerti, dan membuat Gempa menghilang seketika.

"Nah, kamu apa?" tanyanya kearah Fang.

"Aku juga mau pulang!"

Sang Jin menyetujui itu dan membuat sang anak landak menghilang juga. Tentu ke rumahnya.

"Nah, kamu?" tanya sang jin kembali. Air terlihat berpikir. Melihat ke kanan dan kiri, tapi bingung.

"Hisss, ayo buruan lah!" kesal sang Jin kepada anak tablo ini. (Author langsung ditenggelemin sama Air)

"Aahh!" Air mengangkat satu jarinya, pertanda ada ide masuk(?). "Aku mau mereka berdua balik!"

 _Ting! Whuuuus!_

Seketika Gempa yang udah meluk guling dan pake sarung, serta Fang yang udah meneguk galon air kembali balik ke pulau tersebut.

 _Siiiiing!_

Hening...

"AIIIRRRRR!" mereka berdua langsung menyerang bocah bertopi biru dengan segala kemarahan di benak mereka. Sungguh, mereka sangat kesal dengan ketabloan anak ini.

Sedangkan Jin tadi masuk ke lampu tadi, dan membawa lampu itu menghilang seketika.

"NUOOO!" ratap Gempa dan Fang bersamaan. Air melihat mereka dengan wajah polosnya seperti biasa.

 _Djarum zuper 76!_

.

.

 _...Ini iklan?_

.

.

 **FIN.**

HUAHAHA. INI APA? /meraung

Semoga kalian suka. Semoga suka. Ini bener-bener bonus buat kalian, dan juga biar semua golongan bisa baca, Author buat yang non-pair uvu

Author buat yang punya pacar Gopal. Iyalah, sekali-kali bikin dia laku gitu /bacoked  
Dan juga, hampir semua karakter muncul, kan? 8"D  
Malah akang Air aku buat nista :"""D /bacokedpartdua

Ada yang tau iklan apa saja yang di atas ini? Dan.. Yang mana yang paling kalian suka? /gaada

Yaudah Author cuma mau berterima kasih dengan cara ini, soalnya gak nyangka gitu banyak yang suka fict kemarin. Author juga kasih judul pake bahasa Inggris gitu biar gahol. Dan semoga aja kalian suka ini ya /mojok /udah

Gamau ngomong banyak lagi, makasih udah baca~!

 _So, mind to review?_


End file.
